


Snow

by akikazumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikazumi/pseuds/akikazumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Snow<br/>Characters: Yukinojo Sakato, Yoshiwana Himino<br/>Genre: Heavy Angst<br/>Rating: Pg-13<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the storyline. It's one-shot, and characters are original. Any name that happened to be the same are pure coincidence.</p><p>"I tried my best to keep you, but all you did was to apologize. Don't you know, it wasn't an apology that I wanted to hear,"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this while i'm sick. inspired by Yamashita Tomohisa "Loveless"

"Himi-chan," you called me and looked at me with those eyes that I can no longer read. "Yuki-kun? What's wrong?" I asked, trying my best not to topple down the wall that was in the middle of us. But in just that sentence, you went lowering your head, not saying anything at all.   
  
 _Actually I have sensed it_  
The reason why you looked down without speaking  
  
Without saying anything, you urged us to continue walking. The passer-bys beside have could even sense our awkward situation, even though they won't expect that we could be a couple. As long as I could walk beside you, even if it's seemed so strange, it doesn't matter. All it matters was that you were by my side.   
  
 _Our shadows on the road_  
Are getting closer and closer, almost overlapping.   
But why are our hearts growing apart.  
  
You suddenly stopped in your track, and looked at where you were walking to. That's right, it's our promised land. The place where we promised each other that we will stay beside each other forever no matter what happened. My heart clenched when I saw your tears came flowing down your eyes. The Yukinojo Sakato that hardly cry, were actually shedding tears right in front of me.   
  
"Yuki-kun, why?" I asked, clenching my fists. All Yukinojo could do was mumbled a 'Sorry'. I didn't want to hear a 'Sorry' , I wanted to hear those words that he used to say it to me.   
  
 _Facing the you who have found someone new_  
I couldn't find the reasons to hold you back  
  
"Go to her," I whispered, as I gritted my teeth. "There is no more reason for me to hold you back, Yuki-kun," You looked at me with those longing eyes.  **Why?**  You held onto my hands, and constantly shake your head. Although I knew that if I have insisted, you could become mine, but yet, I shake your hand off. "I don't want to say goodbye," you mumbled to me, as your head was lowered once again.   
  
"You're the on that's leaving me," I said, without considering his feelings. He looked up to me with his tear-stained face. "No, they're lies, I mean, I don't want to say goodbye, no, wait!" he hurriedly stopped his words.   
  
 _Why the goodbye_  
Why the ending  
You said these were lies.  
  
"Leave me alone and go to her now," I said coldly, as I shake off his hands that were clinging onto my arm. Grabbing onto my neck scraf, I took it out, and threw it onto the floor. "I'm returning this to you, I don't need it anymore," I turned around and walked away, and I balled my fingers into a fist even tighter.   
  
 _Even though you've said that_  
The hands which had let go were getting cold  
We are becoming strangers  
  
Behind the back, I could constantly hear someone shouting 'Sorry' over and over again. I didn't want a sorry, I didn't want anything, except for you to stay by my side. But it's impossible right, Yuki-kun? I know your heart wasn't liking me all these while. I know you still misses her- after the times you've been with me. Sobs and shouting could be heard from behind me, but all I could do was to walk away, and trying my best to backtracked, and run back to his side.  
  
 _Why the apologies_  
Please don't cry  
'Cause that would lead me to hold you tight again  
  
I went to the hospital, and told the nurse that I was meeting Doctor Yamashita. She nodded her head, and brought me to his office. When I opened the door, and he realized it was me, he have immediately diverted his vision away from mine. I smiled bitterly, and greeted him like normal.   
  
The news was slowly break to me, and all I could do was just to act naturally. Although it was just the beginning of winter, I could feel like the place was exceptionally cold. The snow have dropped onto the land, and it was as if depicting that my life is ending.   
  
 _Among the layers of memories_  
Before they turned into painful moments  
Let us smile and say goodbye  
  
You didn't know that I could just leave without saying anything one day. But yet, I knew that I couldn't tell it to you, because if I said it, you wouldn't have even mentioned that you didn't like me at all. I know it could be terrible, and hurtful, but somehow, it actually leave a deep memory within my heart.   
  
Since we can't get along anymore, why not let me move on to my new span of life?   
  
 _In order to forget_  
To get it away from the chest  
The seasons which we have passed together  
Moving on to the new future  
  
The snowdrops have continued to fall down. It have merged together with the other snow that could be seen on the outside flooring as well. As I imagined you and her playing together happily on the patch of snow, I looked for my existence. It was just at the side, looking at your back, and I was really glad that you're now really happy, along with her.   
  
 _Behind your back_  
I would like to smile and say the last goodbye.  
  
I smiled, and my eyelids got heavier and heavier.


End file.
